Lord potter
by Death201
Summary: war,death,blood,,al,sex,and powerfull but not dark.
1. Chapter 1

Harry apparated to Diagon Alley then headed to Mr. Ollivander's to buy a new wand Harry walks in Ollivander says "Mr. Potter what are you doing here you need a new wand already".Harry Responds " yes I am afraid so you see I need an extra one in case I get disarmed in a duel I will have an extra one and take the death eaters by surprise".After many wands later Harry waves an wand that Mr. Ollivander gave him to try Harry fells magic flowing through him with muttering "curious very curious indeed that wand is made of Holly with unicorn hair eleven inches very powerful we can expect great things from you " Harry pays seven gold Galleons then leaves for Knockturn and enters fred's wand says "ah young Mr. potter how can I serve you today".

"Fred I need two wands that can't be tracked or monitored by the Ministry of Magic and I need them asap" "sure thing just wait here a minute Fredy came back 2 minutes later the items needed for the runs through the wood until he found two wood then he went trough the cores Fred say's "interesting" Harry says "what is interesting " Fred responds "the two woods are Yew and Black Holly the cores are Dragon Heartstring,Dragon blood,Unicorn blood,Unicorn hair,Phoenix feather,and Phoenix blood will take me two hours to make the wands come back then . "Harry heads to the clothing store in Knockturn Alley the shop clerk asks "how may serve you today" I need a Dragon hide leather trench coat,cloak, vest, robe,and pants I also need three wand holsters one hour later harry had his clothes he took off his muggle clothing replacing it with his Dragon hide leather trench coat,cloak,pants, and vest as soon has he stepped out the woman says "are you sure you want to wear that you look like you are ready for trouble"Harry smiles while replying "of course".Harry heads to Borgin and Burkes to buy books that they don't sell in Diagon Alley five on the Dark Arts,Five on rituals,five on blood magic,and one on wards.

Flash Back

Harry wandlessley puts up a ward to prevent the Minstry form noticing any magic cast then try out a reparo spell on a broken toy of dudley's to make sure it minutes later when he didn't recvived an owl for underage use of magic he smirks good then now I can carry out my plans Harry goes down stairs with wand in hand calling for his relatives. Vernon spits out what is the meaning of you calling us out here Harry simply responds " Shut up Vernon It is pay back time I am going to teach you to never fuck with a Potter. Harry turns his wand on Vernon and simply yells Crucio Veron wraiths around in pain Harry holds for 3 minutes before releasing it now Vernon what do have to say Vernon yells ''I will kill you you freak" Harry responds "wrong answer uncle the correct answer is I am sorry I ever fucked with you, Crucio and holds for five minutes Vernon pisses and shits himself Harry ends it and says" you are pathic I can take it much longer and not soil myself and this is form the guy who is the best at it I will end your pathetic life here and yells Avada Kedavra as the green jet of death rushes to Vernon then Harry turns his wand on Dudley it is your turn now Dudley for everything you have put me through Crucio Dudley wrathing on the ground how do you like I get up I am going to beat you to death Harry responds " no Dudley you won't get the chance say hello to your father for me in hell Avada Kedavra" Harry turns his wand on his Aunt Petunia I am your sister's only son you were the one who should have loved me but you didn't you treated me even worse than the other for that I will have you begging for death before I kill you you ready for some hell Crucio Petunia screams wrathing in pain beyond pain.

So how does it fell aunt It hurts like hell Harry smiles while saying "well of course it does it is the Torture Curse after all prepare your self Crucio and held for six Petunia do you have anything to say "please kill me" no you can beg better than that Crucio Harry held it for 8 minutes do you have something to say please kill me please let me die Petunia you can beg better than that but very well I will kill you just becuse you bore me Avada Kedavra. Harry summons a wizard wipes his memory makes belive he did this then grabs his left arm and says Morsmorde then goes outside in the backyard raises his wand in the air and yells Morsmorde then goes inside transfers the spells to his says remember the way to summon the Dark Mark is saying Morsmorde.

Harry apprates to the next city summoned the the bus takes it to the Leaky Cauldron in the Leaky Cauldron Harry orders a Butterbeer from Tom."Hey tom I will be in Diagon Alley for a while I will come back through here on my way back home" Alright ".Harry Takes down the wards he put up at his relatives then enters Diagon Alley.

End Flash back

Harry makes his way back to Fred's wand shop "hey Fred are they done yet ". "Yes I just got done making them the Black Holly has the Unicorn hair,blood and the Phoenix feather,and Phoenix blood 13 inches the Yew wand Dragon heatrstring and Dragon blood 11 inches the Yew wand is very powerful but the Black Holly is most likely the most powerful wand I have ever made Harry puts his Yew and Black Holly wands in the wand holsters then pays 100 gold Galleons before leaving the shop apparates to Gringotts then heads out into Diagon Alley Heads to Madam Malkin's robes for all Occasions hour later Harry leaves with 3 school robes,4 formal robes, and two winter cloaks Harry makes his way back to the Leaky Cauldrod harry sees Tonks enter Diagon Alley from the Leaky Cauldron."Hey Wotcher Tonks what are you doing here" "Harry I got to take you to Dumbledore right away" "why Tonks" "because Harry your relatives were killed by death eaters Dumbledore has all the order out looking for you even the minstry has all the Aurors and Unspeakables out looking for you".

Really wow I have Aurors,Unspeakables,Death Eaters,and the Order out looking for me damn I never been so famous."Harry this is no joking matter now lets go" five minutes later Harry and the order are in Number 4 Grimmauld Place."Harry I am so glad you are safe since your relatives are dead you will stay with me at Hogwarts until school you will come back here for your birthday then return to Hogwarts until school". "Sorry old man I can't do that I am no longer your tool or weapon or puppet I am my own men now Dumbledore I will go and do what I want when I want and nobody will get in my way your control over me is at an end Dumbledore my parents listen to you and now they are dead I won't make the same mistake as them." "Also as the head of two families Dumbledore you can't tell me what to do" "what do you mean the head of two families" "why it is simple Dumbledore Harry pulls out two rings puts them on see I am the head of the Potters and the the Blacks which makes me Lord Potter and Black so I will do what I want so just Fuck off and leave me the hell alone old man".

Everyone in the Order of the Phoenix was speechless but Harry you have to tust us with your protection "I have to do nothing old man but Kill Riddle and his followers and any one who gets in my way I sure as hell don't have to trust you or anyone else with my protection so why don't you and the order just keep having your usless meetings I on the other hand am going to do something other than talk good bye". Dumbledore yells "Harry stop right now you trust us" "I said it once I don't have to trust any of you the only people that I trust with my life in battle is me,Tonks,Remus,Mad Eye,and the Unspeakables and that's about it really GOODBYE".With that said Harry aparrated to Potter Estate meanwhile back at the Headquarters of the Order there is chaos everyone is arguing about what happen to Potter except Tonks Dumbledore yells "Quiet'' It appears that young Potter has joined the Unspeakables not the ones that resarch magic in the basment but the ones that actively hunts Death Eaters and Voldermort they operate under the direct control of Magical Law Enforcement and the Minster but even they do not know who are its members and they are free to use the Unforgivables at will they respond violence with violence they take the jobs that the Aurors and Hit Wizards can't handle they are the elite it seems that they decided that it is time for them to step in an hour later Tonks arrives at Potter Estate to find Harry in the training room "hey Harry Dumbledore wants you to come back he has something to ask you" whatever Tonks and Harry appartes to the Order.

Harry growls "so what do you want old man" "Harry are you an Unspeakable" "so what of it old man yeah I am an unspeakable ever since Voldermort's rebirth".Come Tonks we leave Tonks runs over to Harry ends up tripping over her own feet which results in Harry catching Tonks with Harry muttering clumsy Auror and appartes to Potter Estate put something nice on we are going out to eat 2 hours later Harry is wearing a Tuxedo Tonks is wearing a black dress think of the one that Rayne wears from Bloodrayne Tonks and Harry apparates to Megu in Lodon they make there way to the doors the attendant asks "name please" sorry we don't have a reservation but I think this may help Harry pulls out a handfull of gold Galleons ah right this way Sir the attendant leads them to their seats someone should be here soon to take your waitress came five minutes later to ask for their order Harry say "just brieng us sushi and the best food you have 15 or 20 minutes later the woman comes back with a cart of hour later Harry and Tonksare done eating as they get up to leave Death Eaters comes bursting in the restaurant .


	2. Chapter 2

The Death Eater screamed kill them all it is the Dark Lord's Eaters start firing off spells and curses left and yells " Tonks we have to stop them now" Harry runs into battle trowing curses at the Death Eaters while Tonks is guarding the occupants of the or curses are flying evreywhere lights of red, blue,yellow,and gold hitting, people, walls,and tables people screaming from getting hit Harry screams out Incendio,Impedimenta,Flipendo,Expelliarmus,Bombarda,and Conrfingo the first three didn't get trough the Death Eaters shield Expelliarmus,and Bombarda hits the first Death Eater the Conrfingo his the Second Death Eater both dead before the hit the floor blown in runs to Tonks blasting the Death Eaters along the way four mintes later Harry was at Tonks side "Tonks how many did you get so far I got 12 so far" ''Harry this is not a game" "sure it is Tonks we are playing who kills the most scum that is Death Eaters AKA Death Munchers Tonks".

"Tonks come on tell me how many did you get so far" "fine harry I got 10 so far".Harry and Tonks turns back to deal with the Daeth Eaters firing spells one after the other minutes later the Order,Aurors,and the Unspeakables arrive on scene to join the fighting with only five Death Eaters still minutes later the battle is over the light side getting info on everything that happen. Tonks and Harry walking towards the the group with Harry's arm around Tonk's Death Eater gets up yells "Potter you may have inflicted a life treating wound but I get the pleasure in killing the bitch you love before I die Avada Kedavara".

Both Harry and Tonks turns to see a Green light of death rushing for Tonks Harry jumps in front of it taking it in his chest Harry responds yelling " Avada Kedavara" to return his own killing curse killing the Death Eater with Harry falling to the ground near death from Blood lost the group rush to Harry to check him Headmaster Dumbledore immediately begins using healing charms and potions along with blood replenishing potions."Headmaster will Harry be alright" "yes Tonks it isn't life treating now but he will need to time to heal a few weeks at the most Tonks".

Three weeks later Harry wakes up in Hogwarts hosptial Harry reaches for his glasses puts them walks over to Tonks to wake her up in the chair by his bed Tonks instantlay has her wand in hand pointing it at Harry "oh Harry it's you sorry by the way why did you jump in front of the killing curse for me no one has ever done something like that for me?" "Well Tonks it is just cause I did not want to lose you I care about Tonks I love you Tonks".Both Tonks and Harry look at each other for several minutes then Tonks replies " Harry I love you too" both Tonks and Harry stay on the bed Hugging each tightly enjoying each others embrace.

Next chp soon hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry and Tonks hold each other while snogging each other for all their worth."Harry did you know if you would survive the Killing Curse?" No not really I guess the prophecy was right after all."

Harry grabs Tonks wraps his arms around Tonks waist tightly Tonks wearing tight jeans and purple weird sisters t shirt wraps her arms around Harry in kind neither wanting to let go of each other."Tonks I know the others won't agreewith us so lets elope in Hawaii before the others can stop us from being together." "Harry I would love that!" Tonks and Harry hold each other as Harry apparates them to Maui Haleakala National Park Maui to the peak 10,000 feet above sea Harry and Tonks sat down with Tonks in front of Harry her head resting against his chest with harry's head on her shoulder with his arms wraped around Tonks waist tightly.

Tonks hands on harry's watching the sunset together loving every moment in each others embrace.


End file.
